Vacaciones
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Tenían 18 años era su novia y ahora se iban de vacaciones pero estaba nervioso porque quería pedirle algo y se odiaba a si mismo por no ser fuerte, tomo aire el momento había llegado... tenía que pedirle matrimonio... Continuación de Verano


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Yukimura sería el número uno.

* * *

**Vacaciones**

Habían pasado tres años desde ese hermoso verano donde la hizo suya pro primera vez siendo custodiados por las grandes rocas hasta él les agradecía a sus compañeros que no los fueron a buscar en un largo tiempo no pregunto la razón tan solo les devolvio al pelota y se llevo consigo a Riuzaky si porque quería disfrutarla más después de todo era el príncipe del tenis y no tenía límites entonces descubrio que ella tampoco los tenía, si definitivamente ella era su mujer de eso no había ni la más mínima duda, disfruto de ella de nueva cuenta en su cuarto de hotel, le agradaba verla debajo de él no podía explicarlo pero es que lo volvía loco mucho más que eso sacaba ese lado pervertido que había heredado seguramente de su padre sin embargo no le importaba porque esa niña era suya y solo suya.

Respiro por doceava vez mientras esperaba que ella saliera de su casa y entonces se llevo la mano a la bolsa de su bermuda donde se encontraba ese anillo que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de su familia bueno tan solo tenía que relajarse y rezar porque todo saliera bien, la puerta se abrio dejandola ver con un pequeño pescador blanco además de una blusa strapless color lila con varias rosas blancas en la parte inferior y como olvidar su cabello atado en un moño que ultimamente se le hacía regular pues estaban en época de vacaciones si y él la había invitado a la playa para pasar las vacaciones con ella, solo con ella, había soportado las burlas de sus amigos e incluso ese comentario de Horio _"A mi más bien me parece que Echizen quiere tener relaciones con Riuzaky"_ ese día casi mata a su amigo pero aún así sonrió porque vaya que había tenido relaciones con Riuzaky y debía decir que le había encantado porque esa niña a pesar de ser tímida tenía su encanto que era precisamento eso por eso la amaba.

Abordo el auto y lo beso tímidamente para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta - ¿Ryoma-kun? - salio de sus cavilaciones al observarla entonces tan solo le sonrió como él sabía hacerlo mientras le alborotaba un poco el cabello - No pasa nada - encendio el auto y emprendio la marcha si tan solo le hubiera pedido el consejo a su madre sobre como pedirle matrimonio en vez de escuchar a su padre, maldito viejo ya se las pagaría después, poso la vista enfrente evitando ver que la blusa ceñía los bustos de la chica entonces se mordio un poco el labio estaba odiando a su padre en este momento por ser tan pervertido, tomo aire para abrir un poco la ventana - Llegaremos en tres horas - anuncio viendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica que extrajo de su bolso una botella de agua para llevarsela a la boca entonces varios gotitas resbalaron por su mentón y no evito tragar duro porque se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos pervertidos esa niña lo iba a volver loco y ella al parecer no se daba cuenta para nada de ello.

Detuvo el auto para rodearlo y ayudarla a bajar observando que se cubría un poco con su brazo ante el sol que estaba en su punto - Vamos - comenzo a caminar seguido de ella para abrir la puerta de la casa que quedaba frente al mar, dejaron las maletas en la sala nada más llegar para respirar y estirarse un poco pues si les había cansado el estar sentados tanto tiempo - ¿Dormiras conmigo? - pregunto observando el sonrojo que se instalo en sus mejillas era tan fácil hacerla sentirse nerviosa - S-Si - contesto bajo entonces la tomo de la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras pues quería estar con ella apenas la noche anterior había estado con ella pero es que era su droga personal y necesitaba estar con ella - R-Ryoma-kun - la miro mientras se quitaba los tenis para sentarse sobre la cama - ¿Sucede algo? - hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido que se veía un poco pálida una idea cruzo por su mente pero no podía ser cierto, las vacaciones eran para pedirle matrimonio y él que ella estuviera nerviosa no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo porque lo ponía igual o más nervioso.

- H-He t-tenido algunos mareos y v-vomitos - comenzo ella y fue su turno de colocarse pálido mientras esa idea estaba más cerca de su lengua es que no iba a preguntar porque estaba conteniendo el grito interno que quería salir - M-Mi m-madre me llevo a h-hacer unos a-análisis - bien quería que terminara de contarle pero al parecer ella estaba igual de nerviosa porque estaba sonrojada en extremo - Estoy embarazada - esta vez no tartamudeo pero si cayo de rodillas al piso mientras se abrazaba a si misma ¿por qué hacía eso? él no le iba a gritar o algo así es más estaba feliz por eso se levanto para colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella y le sonrió un poco tratando de que se calmara porque al bebé no le haría bien eso al menos su neurona inteligente se lo decía - Gracias - la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos y entonces la abrazo recargando su mentón en en hueco de su hombro aspirando ese perfume que lo volvía loco - ¿Ryoma-kun? - se separo un poco de ella para sonreirle - Supongo que tendremos que casarnos - lo siguiente que sintio fue un abrazo efusivo de parte de ella que termino derribandolo mientras la escuchaba sollozar un poco.

Tomo su mano entre la suya para colocar el anillo en su dedo mientras la besaba suavemente degustando de su sabor ese que lo volvía demasiado loco - Y ¿qué dices? - pregunto después de separarse - Si - contesto mientras lo besaba de nueva cuenta para que este posara sus manos en las caderas de ella, Ryoma penso que esas vacaciones serían espléndidas para ambos porque vaya que las iba disfrutar a su lado y sobre todo ahora tenía un motivo más para seguir siendo el número uno del mundo porque venía un heredero en camino y tenía que enseñarle todo respecto al tenis... si definitivamente disfrutaria esas vacaciones pero más que nunca esperaba con ansías el verano o mejor dicho los siguientes veranos al lado de su ahora esposa.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**


End file.
